<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>漫长的离别 by kaiisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823670">漫长的离别</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiisis/pseuds/kaiisis'>kaiisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Malice Mizer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiisis/pseuds/kaiisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>全力以赴，没有回头。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Közi/Mana (Malice Mizer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>漫长的离别</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>漫长的离别 </p><p>M x K</p><p> </p><p>这次那个人真是故意的——</p><p>Kozi这么想，又喝了一口，口腔一片冰凉，他不动声色地打量四周，庆功宴上那个人的身影不见了，他只是露个脸然后就走了？</p><p>把酒缓慢吞下去，Kozi打了个激灵，快到初夏了，天气会那么冷吗？</p><p>这次庆功宴他不是主角，跟后辈打了个招呼之后，Kozi面色如常地走出居酒屋。还不想回家，这里吸烟区，他拿出烟，兜里一时摸不到打火机，正要放弃的时候，一簇火花出现在他眼前。</p><p> </p><p>——不要管他，把烟扔了回家。</p><p> </p><p>过了两秒，Kozi把烟送到打火机前点燃。</p><p>Kozi直直地盯着那个人的脸，这一次他们相隔不过一米，那人今天没有化一点点妆，嘴唇轻抿，唇瓣又薄又小，这多少让他有点像家里的懒猫，那个人化妆喜欢把唇涂厚，上唇会有一个丰满的弧度——</p><p>距离上一次他们站得这么近，大概是七八年前。</p><p>“你不多喝一会儿？”Mana问。</p><p>视线对上，Kozi移开眼睛，抖下烟灰，摇头：“不想喝。”</p><p>距离上一次听到这个声音，也是七八年前。</p><p>侧脸仿佛要被对面的视线烧出个洞，Kozi没有再抽一口，只是站着，他看着一点火缓慢地把烟烧成灰。</p><p>Mana把烟掐掉：“我没有喝，送你回家吧？”</p><p>“你平时很少去庆功宴。”这个后辈你也不是很熟。</p><p>“所以我叫他们别告诉你。”</p><p>快啊，快用那种轻轻松松，高高兴兴得仿佛没有吵架过一样的口吻和他说话，而不是现在这样，什么都说不出来。</p><p>“哦，你是故意的。”最终干巴巴地回了一句。</p><p> </p><p>他还是老样子。</p><p>怎么这个人好像不会老一样。</p><p>但要是仔细看看，好像眼角已经有皱纹了。嘴角也微妙地向下抿，唇纹更深，下巴的线条也有点变化。</p><p>——直直盯着他看，被他发现好像太丢脸了，但是、但是、已经上了他的车了，就只有丢脸、丢脸worse、丢脸worst。想通了这一点，Kozi看得肆无忌惮。</p><p>他从以前就不爱抽烟、不爱喝酒、不爱熬夜。</p><p>所以他肩膀还是会疼吗？</p><p>想到这里，Kozi还是移开眼睛，涂黑的指甲缺了一小块，他抠了抠，缺了那小块没有变化，今天出门之前也没有留意，真是的。红灯到了，时间很长，一直没有声音有点尴尬，他点开车内的播放器，Mana按住他的手腕。</p><p>啊，那块指甲真丑。Kozi想。</p><p>……风的声音在车内响起。一只猫、是黑色的猫咪，轻盈地略过林间，月光下它的皮毛闪着银色的光芒，林间枯叶发出细碎的声音。（注1）</p><p>熟悉得能融进自己的血肉。</p><p>“你怎么还听这个？”</p><p>Kozi拿起放在格子里的书，哦呵。</p><p>“我喜欢恐怖片。”</p><p>“讨好我也没用。”</p><p> </p><p>我！怎么！说了！这句话！</p><p>Kozi恨不得自己马上跳车。这句话在很多年之前，哦，七八年之前，他爱这么说——那个时候他们还在交往，吵架之后，总有一个人要道歉的，公主殿下跟自己道歉的时候，他总爱说这句——然后在下一秒，他们就和好了，这句话就是结束争吵的口令。</p><p>Mana在听到这句话后展露了今天晚上第一个笑容。</p><p>——你别得意。</p><p>红灯结束，车辆缓缓发动。</p><p>“我讨好我的男朋友，不行吗？”</p><p>他的侧脸好看得动魄惊心。</p><p>我是你男朋友的日子已经是七年前的事了。</p><p>“……我们分手很久了。”</p><p>他即使不笑，侧脸也依然好看得动魄惊心。</p><p>Kozi闭上眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没出息的家伙——当然不是指自己——家里两只油光水滑的猫咪，看到来客就自动自觉地、嗲嗲地上去粘着不放，明明平时不怎么搭理自己的。Kozi摇摇头，无奈地走进厨房。</p><p>Mana熟悉地抱起猫咪，他今天穿的男装，蓝色衬衫很快就粘上了猫毛，手指熟悉地挠弄花子的白下巴，他低声说：“好久不见了啊。”</p><p>“你不会觉得它还记得你吧？”加冰苏打水有点粗暴地放到Mana面前。</p><p>“忘记了这次就是对我一见钟情。”</p><p>“真自信。”另一只猫咪跳上Kozi膝盖，“它不过是无聊，看到有人来，跟你关系好一点，”他看到花子露出了指甲，小小的月牙形状指甲尖尖的，“你把它给我，它要剪指甲了。”</p><p>“喵呜！”听到剪指甲，花子神经性反射地低呼一声，整只猫咪跳起来，挣扎着要下去。</p><p>“你真是的……”即使是一遍又一遍地安抚猫咪也无效，Mana放手，花子马上窜到沙发底，“看到它和我要好就要欺负它吗？”</p><p>“它明明到了剪指甲的时候……”Kozi一松手，膝盖上的猫也像液体一样溜了，他和Mana面面相觑，“……不爱剪指甲而已。”</p><p>没有了猫，室内的空气又变得沉默起来。Kozi看着书架上右侧放置的小花盘，吊兰的一片叶子有点发黄——这种沉默以前是熟悉的亲密，现在变成了尴尬得无处可逃，他们不是陌生人，可是从某个程度说，他们已经快要变成陌生人了。</p><p>Mana拿起杯子喝了一口：“蜜桃味，你不喝一杯吗？”</p><p>“喝不下了。”</p><p>仿佛来自深渊的眼神看过来，不知道是不是他一向不在公众面前说话，当他看着你的时候，他的眼睛总有办法让你知悉他的喜怒哀乐，甚至他会让你有一种错觉：他爱着你。Kozi移开视线：</p><p>“有什么话就说吧。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“让后辈帮忙瞒着，然后半路把前男友截下来，到了前男友家里，这怎么看起来都不是好事啊，电影里就是谋杀案的开头。”</p><p>“一开始我只是想看看你。”Mana放下杯子，他紧盯着数年不见的人，“但是见到后就不这么想了。”</p><p>“所以真的是谋杀案么……喂！”</p><p>没有给任何思考的时候，冰凉的唇撞上来，牙齿磕碰到，血从磕破的地方沁出来，这个吻凶得没有任何亲密的气氛，Kozi脑中连环车祸，分开的那一下他感到唇被舔了一下。蜜桃味的。</p><p>“你在发什么疯！！出血了！”Kozi捂着嘴，狼狈地拿起抽纸。乐队明天后天要彩排、下周演出、给花子剪指甲、膝盖开始痛了、最好别喝太多酒、你以为你放我做的OST我就会开心吗，以上念头在脑海中连环相撞，“你这个……”</p><p>录音室租了一天，到晚上的时候，他拉着自己的手，细致地给自己涂上黑色的指甲油，而自己困了，靠在他的肩上。录音到最后只剩下主唱的部分，自己拉起他，把表演里编排到舞蹈的部分跳了一次，那天他穿着黑色的裙子，手臂纤长，像黑天鹅。</p><p>化妆的时候自己想尝试夸张的眼妆，要贴上很长很长的红色睫毛和闪亮水钻的饰物，他俯身靠过来，一点一点地帮自己缓慢地贴上定型，最后他轻轻地亲自己一下。</p><p>半夜人少的时候两个人出行，他私下会穿男装，头发扎成一束，佩斯利花纹的围巾，尖头靴子。自己穿着牛仔裤和恐怖电影周边T-shirt，耳环至少带上三个，他说过喜欢跑动的时候，耳环相撞的声音。</p><p>从二手店里淘到没有看过的恐怖片录像带，带着去打工，下班把酒也带上去到他家里，在沙发上等着他下班，明天没有彩排没有活动可以看一晚上的电影，最后两个人裹着毯子睡在地上，第二天醒过来腰背磕得痛。</p><p>……为什么我还记得这些事。</p><p>记忆越是清晰，我越是无法从你那里逃离。</p><p>“我太想这么做了。”</p><p>“我现在有交往的对象。”这话说得自己都不信。</p><p>“那你要和她分手吗？”</p><p>“我没说过。”</p><p> </p><p>“我前些天，收到了一封邮件。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“是个十五岁的女孩子给我写的信，她告诉我上个月她的母亲因病去世了，她整理遗物的时候，发现了很多MALICE MIZER的东西，有我们的CD，还有会刊，有一些上面有我们的签名，还有很多录像带。</p><p>她说她一开始觉得很奇怪，因为她的母亲从来不在她面前说起这些，她听了我们的CD之后，觉得跟母亲的距离更进一步了。她很感谢我们，她还提起了Kami。</p><p>我想到，我失去Kami的日子已经比拥有Kami的日子要长了。（注2）</p><p>我就特别想见你。”</p><p>向来古井无波的眼睛变得湿润起来，Mana把杯子里余下的苏打水喝掉，冰块融掉一半：“我和你有多久没有联系了？”</p><p>“七年、六年半。”</p><p>“我一直很想念你。”</p><p> </p><p>两个易拉罐重重地放到桌上，隔壁杯子里的冰化作了水，杯子外壁一层小水珠。Kozi拿起啤酒那罐，拉开，灌入一大口。</p><p>“我真讨厌你，我真——我真恨你，”易拉罐粗暴地砸在桌子上，红发男人低声说，“当初我怎么求你不要结束Mizer，我们还能继续下去的。</p><p>“你总是这样，你决定的事永远都没办法改变，你以前让我干我想干的任何事，维护我的每一个想法，但是，一旦我和你有什么争执，真不好意思啊，我觉得也好笑，我们九年了下来居然就只有这个分歧，你就再也听不进我的话了！</p><p>“你说的什么？已经很辛苦我了、已经不想继续下去了？我有觉得很辛苦过吗？你擅自这么觉得、这么决定的事问过我吗？我！我！而你现在若无其事地出现，还把——”还把所有记忆都重新带回来，让我手足无措，让我——</p><p>我。你。我和你。</p><p>在这九年里，相遇、相识、相爱、结合、泪水，最后离别。</p><p>全力以赴，没有回头。</p><p>Kozi把剩下一半的啤酒喝掉，空掉的易拉罐砸在地板上。</p><p>时隔七年的拥抱，Mana连香水的味道也没有变，后调是松木香。眼泪全都砸到他的肩膀上，蓝色衬衫湿了一片。</p><p>对不起、对不起、对不起。Mana在耳边轻声说，他的拇指带了做工粗犷的银戒指，一遍又一遍不厌其烦地抚摸自己的耳朵，直到自己耳尖发烫，直到温热的唇贴上耳朵。</p><p>最后他们的气息融化在一起。</p><p>    </p><p>“真的不邀请我住下吗？很晚了。”</p><p>“我又没让你喝酒，你自己回去。”</p><p>Mana笑了，他歪头，黑发如瀑布般倾洒在肩膀上，他的眼睛里星光闪烁：“我还以为你会想多见见我。”</p><p>“少自信，我得想清楚，说不定今天晚上就后悔了。”</p><p>“那你明天有空吗？”</p><p>“明天要彩排。”</p><p>“后天呢？”</p><p>“后天也要彩排……喂！”</p><p>猝不及防又来一个拥抱，腰被用力圈住，这次轮到Mana靠到自己肩膀上，Kozi拍拍那瘦削的肩胛骨，嘟哝：“一把年纪还爱撒娇。”</p><p>Mana闷闷地笑：“刚才不知道是谁哭成花脸猫的。”</p><p>“才没有！”</p><p>“我这周就两天有空了，号码一直没变的，给我电话好吗？”</p><p>“我考虑考虑。”</p><p>“——你要是有空，可以直接来找我，”Mana的声音软起来，“我看到你书柜上的娃娃了，另外一个在我家里，你搬家都没有扔掉。”（注3）</p><p>“我都不爱扔东西，要是爱把东西扔了的人，首先第一个扔掉你，不是吗？”</p><p>“我都不想走了，真漫长啊——”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完</p><p>注1.十六夜之月OST</p><p>注2.漫画《纽约纽约》的名台词</p><p>注3.月下也想曲的娃娃</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>